


House On Fire

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: Lovely Imbalances [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, He feels left out, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious!Bucky, Oblivious!Tony, Steve is in denial, adorable idiots, even if he won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's life is going great. His two favorite fellas are both his, and he's most certainly their's. And Bucky and Tony get along like a house on fire, so there's always peace, if not quiet.</p><p>He's happy. He really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House On Fire

Steve stirred, and sat up. The sunlight had filtered in through the penthouse windows, signaling that it was time to get out of bed. He turned to shake Bucky awake for their morning workout, but stilled. Bucky had basically wrapped himself around Tony, and was snoring into his hair. Tony had snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, snuffling occasionally. He gave a small smile, kissing them both on the head, and getting ready to go on a run by himself.

\----

He came back inside expecting both men to still be asleep. But to his surprise, they were both up, and engaged in a rather heated, yet silly, argument.

 

"Eat the damn fruit, Tony."

"No."

"JARVIS has been tellin' on ya, and he says you're not stayin' healthy-"

"Bullshit. I'm perfectly healthy."

"You've lost a few pounds-"

"Isn't that a good thing-"

"Not when your blood pressure is high-"

"It's not-"

"I checked-"

"Leave me alone-"

"Eat the fucking fruit-"

"Never!"

 

He responded by throwing the bowl of assorted fruits at him, realizing at the last second what he'd done. Bucky had gone dead silent. Steve was worried that he would need to step in when Bucky vaulted over the counter, grabbing Tony by the hips. Steve had started to yell out, but was drowned out by Tony's shrieks.

 

"S-stop it!"

"What was that? Can't understand you."

"F-fuck you, then."

"Alright, have it your way."

 

He resumed his tickling with a vengeance, Tony trying futilely to squirm out of his grip. It wasn't until he had gone red in the face that Bucky had mercy, and let go to let Tony catch his breath. He threw him a half-hearted glare, and stuck out his tongue. 

 

"Fine. I'll eat the damn fruit. There better be some goddamn blueberries."

 

Bucky chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. 

 

"Of course, kitten."

 

Steve decided to take a shower alone.

\------

He really was satisfied. 

 

Really.

 

His two sweethearts had come together perfectly. Tony had forgiven him for his past transgressions (thank God), and Bucky was progressing at a rapid pace.

 

But he sort of felt left behind.

 

Those two were thick as thieves now. The spoke the same, sarcastic as hell language. Bucky had grown rather fond of Tony's music choices. Tony had a rather child-like obsession with Bucky's arm. That meant they spent time down in the workshop almost constantly. Steve was welcome too, and he did come down and draw. But he always seemed to be looking through a window at them.

 

None of what they were talking about made sense. It seemed like Bucky understood triple the references he did. He could sing along to Tony's favorite songs; kick his ass at his favorite games. And in return, Tony knew when Bucky's arm needed work, or when he was having a bad day. He provided a shoulder to cry on that understood feelings he didn't. It seemed they got along just fine without him.

 

He decided to stay upstairs.

\------

It was time to assemble, and Steve had ran to the Quinjet pad, ready to catch a ride with Tony...

 

Only to find Bucky there instead.

 

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Every nerve seemed to be pulled taught. He had the strongest urge to push his childhood friend away, like a child claiming that he was in his seat. Even on the battlefied, really? That was the one place they fit perfectly together. They worked in sync. It took practice and time. A _lot_ of time. Obviously _much_ more time than Bucky had to.

 

Tony looked up, and smiled.

 

"Sorry, Cap. I promised Bucky I would let him ride the suit this time. You'll have to catch the Quinjet. We'll see you on scene."

 

The faceplate snapped closed, and then they were off, the only thing remaining were Bucky's whoops of exihileration and the smell of repulsors.

 

Steve grit his teeth and boarded the jet.

\-----

Steve put all the force he had into the bag, decidedly not pouting. He was glad they got along so well. Really. They both needed someone important in their lives. 

 

He had kind of hoped that he would fit into the equation _somewhere_.

 

He was not-pouting some more when he suddenly had an armful of Tony. He grunted in suprise, but didn't let him fall. 

 

"Tony? What are you-"

 

Tony shut him up with a gentle but firm kiss on the lips.

 

"You've been sulking here for almost an hour. It's time to tell us what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong-"

"Dont BS me, Steve. That's my job. I am the BSer of this relationship. Spill."

"It's just...you and Bucky have been getting along like a house on fire. I didn't know how to inject myself."

"Really punk?"

 

Bucky had somehow strolled in undetected, eyebrow raised.

 

"Inject yourself? Really. You're part of this crazy-train already."

"Yeah, Stevie. We weren't trying to _exclude_ you. We thought you were backing up in an effort to force us to get along."

"I put up with his shit-"

"Fuck you, Barnes-"

"See? I tried very hard, and somehow managed to look past his many flaws-"

"Fuck you twice-"

"For you. And the fact that my arm is amazing thanks to his numerous upgrades."

"I'd say I'd stop, but I've put to much time to improve that wonderful machine to let it deteriorate, especially considering the shit you put it through."

"You treat your suit just as bad-"

"That's not _my fucking arm-_ "

 

Steve looked on and chuckled. while there was obviously no heat behind it, they weren't as buddy-buddy as he'd thought. He'd been so worried about being dingled out that he'd created a whole fantasy world where they never fought and skipped through roses. They did get along...

But it was more of them burning each other's house down than getting along like one. They loved each other, but not perfectly.

 

"Don't go there, Tony-"

"It's my house, I'll go where I want to-"

"You can't say that about people's _emotions_ -"

"What? Am I pushing your buttons? Guess what? I'm an engineer. I push a lot of buttons, and flip a lot of switches, and turn a lot of wheels-"

"I'll turn your wheel-"

"Bring it, Winter Sundae-"

 

...He wasn't sure which he preffered.

 

 

 

 


End file.
